thefollowingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LacKdaiSicaL
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Will Wilson page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) RE:Status Hello! Your hard work is truly appreciated, though a week-worth of contributions is not enough to earn a higher wiki status. Bringing up my "lack" of activity is also not the way to earn a higher position here, as you do not know what I have been working on or developing. As the series progresses and the wiki grows, we will give higher editing powers to those who help the wiki the most. Thanks again for your hard work! 18:30, January 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Character templates This variation of the character template is being used on some of the most popular wikis, including Lostpedia and Pedia of Interest. It covers important details of the characters, as opposed to pretty pointless details (eye colour, height, etc.). This isn't my first wiki, and so far, all of the wikis I have created grew to be successful. All that I ask of you is to trust me, and once the show and the wiki start growing, we can talk about upgrading your editing powers. 00:42, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Look, with all due respect, what "brought me back" or why I was editing on another wiki is not relevant. I started this wiki when the show was announced, the wiki team helped me set it up, and then I went on to focus on other upcoming shows' wikis, such as Revolution and Person of Interest. I was waiting for the premiere of the Following to approach, and then I decided to update it in order to attract new editors. The only reason I'm hesitant to make you an admin is because you believe that by begging or attacking me you will get what you want, even though your contributions, as welcome as they are, do not showcase or present an appropriate reason to make you an admin. I would love to work alongside you, as long as you respect the format of the wiki, and suggest changes instead of just implementing them. Currently the wiki does not require a new admin, but it might change in the future. 01:13, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::In addition, since you know you way around the MediaWiki, I would love if you could give me a list of ideas/implementations you would like you see, and I will change them for you. 01:25, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::I promise you, I did not "come back" because I saw your presence on the wiki, nor do I feel like I own it. I was just very prominent in creating and starting new wikis for upcoming shows, and I feel obligated to the wikia team to make each and every wiki I start as good as it can be. Now, what is complex about the character info box? I can make you a tutorial, if you want. 01:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC)